metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Magazine (book)
Magazines, also referred to as books, are an entertainment reading outlet that people tend to read. They cover a wide variety of genres, including literary, gaming, pop-culture, sports, current events, fashion, and pornography. Most of the magazines used by Naked Snake/Big Boss, Solid Snake, and Raiden are implied to be of the last variety. Usage During Operation Snake Eater in 1964, Naked Snake procured some magazines within Tselinoyarsk and used them as distractions for the GRU soldiers under Volgin's command. However, such a tactic did not distract Raikov long enough for it to work. During the San Hieronymo Takeover in the early 1970s, Big Boss's resistance movement utilized magazines for distraction, although they didn't work on soldiers with an artistic career or on female soldiers. Some enemy soldiers also carried them with them as an indicator of their skill set. During the Peace Walker Incident in 1974, the Militaires Sans Frontieres, Big Boss's mercenary group, procured design specs for the MGS Magazine while on a demolition mission in Selva de la Leche to demolish a wall blocking a shortcut between Selva de la Leche and Selva de la Muerte. The MGS Magazine eventually became popular from the Southern U.S. to Panama, gaining 1.1 million readers and even having CIA mercenaries becoming fans of the magazine. They also procured design specs for a set of hobby magazines while trying to destroy supplies for the Peace Sentinels in the Rio del Jade boathouse. They eventually published the Solid, Liquid, Solidus, and Super magazines, which were a weekly sci-fi/horror genre magazine, a monthly mature literary magazine, a quarterly men's lifestyle/political magazine, and a bimonthly fashion magazine geared for women, respectively. The Solid, Liquid, and Solidus magazines had their fair share of "adult content." They also managed to procure a cooking magazine, the Tomeat magazine. Aside from their primary use to distract the enemy, the MSF soldiers also used these magazines for their own personal leasure, although Big Boss had a tendency to borrow the soldiers magazines for use in a mission. Solid Snake procured some magazines while infiltrating the Shadow Moses Facility, and put them to use by placing them near soldiers to distract them. Raiden used these magazines to distract enemies while partaking the Big Shell Incident. Snake, while disguised as Pliskin, also implied that he reads the magazines for their "educational value" when giving Raiden advice on the magazine.Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (2001) Pliskin: Raiden... what've you got there? Raiden: Uhh... nothing. Pliskin: Oh, come on... don't play dumb. That kind of thinking might even be helpful on the battlefield. Raiden: Yeah, but... Pliskin: Look... aside from its educational value, you can probably use it to distract an enemy... During Liquid Ocelot's Resurrection, Snake utilized Playboy magazines to distract PMC troops and presumably for his own benefit as well.This was implied when the player looks at the Playboy Magazine in the model viewer, and Snake's psyche gauge recovers. Aside from Playboy, there are also a variety of magazines referred to as emotion magazines, which have the Beauty and the Beast members on the covers, which cause the soldiers to well up with various emotions, or in the case of FROGs, salute the B&B corps. Behind the scenes The Solid, Liquid, Solidus, and Super magazines were originally the Weekly Famitsu, Dengeki Playstation, Dengeki Games/GAMES Blitz, and Weekly Shonen magazines, respectively. They were added in by Hideo Kojima as a joke on product placement. These were changed outside Japan, presumably due to the copyright laws. Gameplay In-game descriptions Notes and references